A Promise is A Promise
by lastyearslove
Summary: PeterxOC. Peter meets a girl after something terrible happens to her. Reviews are highly appreciated.


This is my first story of Peter and an original character. Please, no rude reviews. CC is fine though.

**Chapter One**

It was a cold and rainy night in London. Peter Pevensie was not feeling well. He had just broken up with his girlfriend of two years, quit his job, and had a fight with his brother. When things got complicated like this, Peter liked to take walks through the park in his neighborhood. It was a rather large park, but it was pretty, even at ten o'clock at night in the pouring rain. He was halfway through it when he heard screams coming from not far away.

'Help me! Someone, please!" A girl's voice was laced with terror and pain. Peter ran towards the screaming and a girl flew into him, and screamed even louder.

"Shh! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you!" Peter yelled over her frantic screams. The girl looked up at him, her face covered in tears and dirt. Peter noticed she was young, maybe about nineteen, and she was pretty, save for the bruises and dirt on her face.

"Stay with me…" the girl whispered, and then passed out. Peter carried her to a bench and tried to wake her up, when he noticed her dress was covered in blood, and her legs were streaked with red as well. His eyes widened in terror. He looked around, saw no one, and began to carry her to the hospital.

When he reached the hospital, Peter took her to the ER, and demanded immediate care for her. The nurse noticed the blood, and rushed to get a doctor. When the doctor came, he tried to get Peter to fill out the paperwork for her, and Peter explained what happened and how he didn't know her name. The doctor then told him to go home, but Peter refused. A promise is a promise.

Police came, and questioned them, and he told them what happened, and how he didn't know the girl.

"Well son, stick around. We might need you later on." A robust policeman told him.

Around three in the morning, Peter fell asleep in the waiting room. He was awakened the next morning at about nine by a nurse.

"Sir, the young lady wishes to speak with you."

Peter went to her room, to find her sitting up and awake. Her cuts and bruises had been tended too, and she had been bathed. Her long, dark hair hung limply around her shoulders, and her green eyes looked timid.

"I… I just wanted to be able to thank you… for saving my life." She said, and looked down at her wrists, which had IV's in them.

"If I may ask… and you don't have to tell me, what happened?" Peter pulled a chair up next to her bed, and looked at her questioningly.

She inhaled sharply… hesitated, looked at him, and spoke. "I don't know… I was coming home from work, I work at that café on Pemberly Lane, and a man grabbed me from behind… and he…" she trailed off, hiding her face.

Peter knew what she was going to say. She had been raped.

"If you were a virgin before someone… are you still considered one after?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking.

"I would say so, yes. You're afraid you're reputation will be ruined after this?" Peter asked her.

"A bit… I'm scared of what my parents will think, or my husband if I ever have one" she spat, angrily.

Peter noticed her eyes watering up a bit, andreached for her hand.

"I'm sure they would understand." Peter said, hoping to reassure her. " There was a long pause, and he broke the silence. "Can I know your name?"

"Felicia, Felicia Smith. What's yours?"

"Peter Pevensie."

"I know your sister, Susan. She was in my class at school when we were young." She spoke quietly.

"She's in America right now, with my Mother and Father. The only reason she's there is for the boys."

"Oh. She wasn't like that when I knew her."

"When are they letting you out of here?" Peter asked, changing the subject.

"Friday. Apparently, there's been more than one girl to come in here like me. They want to make sure I'll heal and the police want to know more, although… I don't know anymore."

"Yes, they were questioning me as well. It's their job, I suppose." Peter looked down, and rubber her hand with his thumb. "I wish I could stay longer, I don't want to leave you here alone, but I really have to get back home. I'll stop by again, later tonight, and tomorrow… if you'd like." He said, looking at their hands laced together.

Felicia looked at him, a bit shocked and scared. She hesitated, but then smiled "I would like that."

"And I can escort you home, on Friday, if you'd like." Peter said, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Felicia laughed gently. "I would, Sir Peter. You're so noble, but shy at the same time. I like that."

As she spoke "Sir Peter", Peter looked up at her, with wide eyes. No one had called him that since Narnia.

"What's wrong?" Felicia asked, seeing the shocked look upon his face.

"Nothing, my fair lady" he said, smiling. Peter kissed her cheek, and said goodbye.

On the walk home, Peter thought about Felicia and how she had called him "Sir Peter." He wished he could take her to Narnia, and away from this world that had been so cruel to them both.

Sink? Swim? If so, this would be my first multi-chapter fic. Let me know what you think.


End file.
